


Bite me

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Moonlight heart [5]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Werewolves, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Relationships: Chute and Mikea
Series: Moonlight heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715104





	Bite me

Bite me.  
Pairing: Chute and Mikea   
Started: 8-31-11 

It’s been six months since Cerberus was born and Chute was starting to worry. It was common for all werewolves to go through the change within their first year. It would kill any weak pup that couldn’t stand the pain. She was lucky that her own change had not killed her off as a baby and that she had survived this long. Always keeping a close eye on him and not traveling far on hunts was all she could do to be there if it happened. 

Travel was fine as long as she held on to him, cradled close against her breast. Mikea helped as much as he could but she never let go of him more than a few moments. They had made their way north along the coast. The villages were more open to werewolves and elves saying that they were spirits, gods, and even angels. Most of the people were dwarves but the giants and north men were common as well. It was mid spring and some of the snow had started to melt. It was common now to find a small farm or a town to stay the night because of the danger of freezing. The night before Mikea happened to find a small farm that allowed them to stay the night. “Yawn!” Mikea stretched out as he woke up on a bed made from a pile of hay. Next to him Chute slept in full wolf form curled around their child keeping him warm. From the main house an older woman dressed in furs appeared carrying a warm loaf of bread. She was a bit startled when she saw the large creature not knowing that she would change so drastically. Getting closer she gave the loaf to Mikea keeping her eyes on the beast. “I see this is your first time seeing a werewolf.” She nodded as Chute started to wake up. She let out a large yawn showing her sharp teeth only inches from the baby’s head. The woman almost fainted seeing how close she came to crushing the baby’s skull. Chute woke completely up as half the bread was waved in front of her nose. Gently she took it from his hand and gulped it down shaking her head a bit to break it up. When she did this Cerberus started to whine a bit from being woken up. “You woke the baby.” Said Mikea taking his son from her arms as she finished eating. Cerberus was wrapped in a rabbit skin blanket that Chute had caught, skinned, and sewn together. The rabbits around the area were in their winter furs so it was thick and soft perfect for the baby blanket.   
“He’s a cute child, I guess with a handsome father like you it can be expected.” The woman said looking at the squirming bundle as he started to calm down. Chute growled and climbed over Mikea resting in his lap. “I don’t appreciate the way you said that.” The old woman stepped back keeping her eyes on Chute as she left the room. Resting against Mikea she let out a sigh putting her head between her front paws. “Something Wrong?” She closed her eyes letting out a light rumble. “It’s nothing… I’m just home sick.” Cerberus started to cry making her sit up and take him from Mikea. With the baby cradled in her arm she turned around a few times on the hay before curling around him and pressing him to her breast. There was a suckling noise letting Mikea know that she was feeding him.   
With all their stuff together they headed out to the next town or farm as they still headed north. The roads were clear enough that they could make good time. Chute kept a hold of Cerberus as they walked down the road. She was bundled in a long white furred cape with the strap of her shield keeping him in place. “There should be a town over the next hill.” Said Mikea seeing a few clouds of smoke from chimneys. Chute sniffed the wind and it didn’t smell good. “There’s something wrong over there. I can smell flesh burning.”  
“A pig no doubt.”  
“No, it’s more of a human… smell.” Mikea looked towards the smoke again fearing the worst. Getting closer they stopped in the field before the village. Cerberus began to cry loudly and Chute couldn’t make him stop. Taking out a spy glass Mikeas fear was confirmed. The town had been attacked and the buildings had been burned. Along the outskirts twenty or so bodies were strung up, some human some werewolf. All of them looked as if they had been burned as well. “Looks as if someone doesn’t like werewolves.” Chute snarled as she got a whiff of the burning hair and flesh.   
“Halt! Who go’s there?” Yelled the voice of a young man carrying a staff. Close behind him was another young man carrying a bow and arrows. Mikea put away his spy glass and saw that the two had been recently in a fight. “Who are you?” they demanded keeping their weapons at the ready. “We’re travelers headed north, we wanted to stop at your village but it seems as if you were attacked.” The two men snarled showing their teeth. “If you’re headed north that means you’re headed for the kingdom of Lupine.” Chute turned her head to the men after getting Cerberus to calm down. She noticed that they were not mere humans with the way they acted and held their weapons. Standing up she walked closer making them step back as if she was more intimidating than they were. Walking around them she sniffed the air and kept her eyes on them. “You’re wolves… tell me what happened here?” they took another step back before lowering their weapons. “We were attacked by the lord of the werewolves. He saw our town as a weakening of our race.” Chute growled looking at the town.   
“That bastard, using my title to attack his own kind.”  
“Wait, are you? You can’t be, I mean we heard you were killed.” Stuttered the man with the staff. “ We were told that you had returned but, we never believed them.” Chute looked at the two seeing that they had become happy to see her now that they knew who she was. “Who is the one that told you about me?” They quickly grabbed them by the hands leading them off into the woods where an area of caves was campfires burned low.  
From out of the dark a few familiar faces appeared as well as many new ones. “Chute!” yelled three young children as their mother and father fallowed after them. “Han, Ero, Fey, Desmond, and Andromeda you’re all here.” Desmond nodded and hugged his wife happy to see them. “Not only are we here but there are two others.” Waving at someone two men stepped forward so Chute could see them. “Long time no see my lord.” It was Fenrier, dressed in more suitable clothes than the ones he had before. “My lady.” Said a low voice almost afraid to speak up. She was shocked to see who was standing before her. “Odin… but you were supposed to be dead.” Reaching up he covered his right eye with the patch. His blond hair and short beard seemed gold colored in the fire light. “I’m sorry my lady, I failed you… Rineheart…” She shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. “There was nothing you could have done.” Cerberus made a noise and reached out a hand for the cape’s lining. Startled a bit Odin was pushed aside by Andromeda who quickly grabbed the baby as Chute uncovered him. “This is your son, my god he’s a cute one.” Mikea watched as she showed him to the children. Fey had a blush across her face after seeing him and hearing a comment from her mother.   
“Odin, look he starting to get his markings.” Quickly she handed him over to the blond man who looked nervous just holding the baby. For a moment Cerberus stayed quiet as Odin looked at him then a light laughter came forth as he grabbed a chunk of his hair. “Oww-“ Chute came over and took him back careful not to pull on Odin’s hair as she slipped it from the baby’s fist. “It looks like he like’s you.” They were shown a cave that was set up for another family and Chute was informed on what was going on. The town was a safe place for the werewolves that didn’t want to live in the Lupine kingdom under the rule of the chaos wolf lord Rineheart. Half of them were villagers the other half solders and now only a third of them remained. “It’s lucky that you set up these caves.” Said Mikea bringing in more firewood. It felt weird walking into a group of werewolves when he wasn’t one. “A member of one of the outer clans found them and suggested they be used to store food and supplies.”  
“What was his name?”  
“His name is one you know too well, besides you were the one that bit me.” Said a voice at the cave entrance. “Siles!” He gave her a grin and came over to the fire. “When did you get here?”  
“About three months ago, my wife is expecting and this looked like a good place to wait for the birth.” She smiled as he noticed her own child sitting in her lap. Looking at Mikea he gave a halfhearted smile. “It’s good to see you again.” Quickly he headed out of the cave as if someone had called him. “What was that about?” asked Mikea taking the baby from her.  
“He’s what you might call a dormant werewolf, one of his ancestors was a pure blood but it was watered down by humans. I bit him to reawaken that side and he became a student.” 

Later that night Mikea awoke to Cerberus crying, he was alone bundled in the rabbit and white furred cape. Scooping him up Mikea walked outside looking for Chute. The caves were silent and mist had started to gather in the air. Walking to where he could get a view of the farming fields he saw a group of deer looking for food. Staying where he was he could see a group of wolves come from the woods. At the point was Chute and next to her was a grey and red furred wolves, the gray must had been Andromeda. He watched as other wolves started to appear. A golden and another white went off to flank the deer and scare them towards the others. This was a hunt in the perfect cover and a kill was going to happen, maybe even a few of them would be killed. He was mesmerized as the hunt started and it seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. Every move was planned and the deer only had one place to go… the wolves’ jaws. He couldn’t see much of the violence that took down the deer but he could see each of them disappear into the fog. Mikea had seen enough he had watched a hunt before and how brutal it could be.   
Chute came back with the others in her wolf form. The large golden male was carrying two of the deer over his shoulders, as the other white male carried another. The red male was not quite as big as the others but he was carrying a wild pig that he had hunted by himself. Others in the pack had brought back rabbits, quail, and a few turkeys. “We should have enough food for a few days, perhaps we can start building again.” Said the gray wolf walking beside her. Chute nodded “The first thing we have to do is bury the dead.” Chute stood at the fire that had died down as a loud noise caught her ears. It was a scream of pain and the white male froze in his tracks. Throwing the deer down he ran to the far cave having Chute and the gray wolf chase after him. “Victoria!” he yelled seeing a red and white female in pain. “She’s about ready to give birth.” It was an event that Chute could not tear herself away from. A few hours later a new member of the pack was born. It was a healthy girl with red brown hair. “Siles, it seems as if you got a new member of your family. What will you name her?”  
“Anna, her name is Anna.”  
Chute was tired as she came back to Mikea. She spotted him sleeping around Cerberus keeping him warm. Carefully lifting Mikea’s head she placed herself under him so that he rested against her chest. Wrapping her upper body around Mikea her lower half wrapped around to keep Cerberus warm covering her feet with her long tail. It almost felt like the time she was still pregnant and Mikea had found a better way to sleep with her. Drifting off into sleep she started to see the northern lands in summertime. The city of wolves across the fields covered in yellow star flowers, a gentle breeze sending her hair into the sky. A laughing made her look to the woods and she saw Mikea and their son playing. They had smiles on their face as they waved at her. Then the breeze picked up, the sky darkened, from the woods she could see shapes move. They were reaching for her and her family, when she tried to run to them her feet would not move. Her voice was sighlint even though she screamed at the top of her lungs. Looking back to the family they were gone and the land had turned dead. She was alone, falling to her knees she wept.   
Startled she woke up her head in pain as if someone had smacked her. Mikea was sitting up panting as if he had a bad dream. She waited for a moment watching him try and shake what he saw from his head. “Are you OK?” He looked over his shoulder at her letting out one last heave before nodding. Carefully she sat up not wanting to wake Cerberus. “What will happen to me when we get to your kingdom?” he asked. She looked at him and then remembered she was still in wolf form. Changing back she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. It’s your choice when the time comes, if you want to remain a half elf or join me as a werewolf.”  
Mikea ran his hand through her long white hair and hugged her tight. There was a noticeable smell of blood along with her own. “You had a bad dream is all, I had one too.” Cerberus started to whine making them turn their attention to him. “Aww- poor baby did you have a bad dream as well…” Chute stopped looking down at him. There were tufts of black fur growing on his arms and legs. “Mikea, he’s changing.” Scooping him up she felt his head and his temperature was high. He kept squirming as she held onto him.  
“Is there something we can do to keep the fever down?” Mikea felt the heat coming off of the child as he reached for him. Chute looked around the cave and saw a crack in the back wall. Handing Cerberus to Mikea she headed over to it pulling at the side of the crack pieces of the rock gave way. She opened it wide enough to crawl through and found a cool secondary cave. Climbing back through she grabbed the rabbit blanket and took back the baby. “My father told me that he had to dig a hole in the hillside for me when I went through my change. This should just about do it.” Changing into her wolf form she took the blanket and baby in her jaws and crawled back into the secondary cave. Mikea watched as she struggled to get through making it even wider with her massive claws. There was a scuffling noise as she curled up around the child keeping him close enough to the floor to let the blanket stay cool. Poking his head into the crack he saw that it was only big enough for the two of them and Chute was nose to nose with him. “What should I do?”   
“Stand guard, and stay out if you don’t want to get bit, he’ll want to bite the first thing he sees.” Mikea grabbed the sides of her head looking into her purple and blue eyes. “I don’t care if I get bit I just want to be with you.” Chute stayed still for a moment as he leaned in farther to hug her around the neck. He could hear her start to growl as he pulled away and a flash of teeth in the corner of his eye. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder as he tried to run but he was stuck in the crack. She held him there with her jaws firmly clamped on his shoulder. She could smell his fear and see it on his face.  
“Ch-chute what have you done?” Closing her jaws tighter the feeling of warm liquid filled her mouth. He held his breath as she let go tipping her head back to swallow the blood. “Magic, pure magic in your blood…” He looked at his shoulder and saw the fabric turn red. “You have until the next full moon before what is happening to our son happens to you.” There was a scream from Cerberus as his feet started to change and the sound of his bones popping echoed in the small space. Mikea felt someone grab him from the other side yanking him from the crack. “God damn, I thought you were stuck.” It was Odin and he was wrapped in a light robe that he must have thrown on. When he saw the bite on his shoulder his face went white as a sheet. “Chute?”  
“Yes…”  
“Did you bite him?”  
“…Yes.”  
“Why, you said that after turning me you would never turn another human.” She stayed quiet as the baby screamed again almost sounding like a puppy howl. Odin sat down next to the crack in the wall keeping his eye on Mikea and he didn’t like what he saw. “You know something, for the longest time I thought when I found her again she’d take me up on my offer.” Mikea covered his shoulder keeping his eyes on the blond man. Laughing a bit Odin lowered his head letting some of his hair cover the patch on his eye. “I guess now I’ll have to fight for her now that you’re one of us.” His blue eye watching the expression change on Mikea’s face. “Odin! Now is not the time.” Chute said. He looked into the crack seeing her purple eyes. With a nod he got up and walked out of the cave. Mikea knew now that Odin was going to prove that Chute didn’t belong with him. Carefully Mikea moved back to the crack in the wall hearing Chute and Cerberus breathing. “He’s going to give me trouble isn’t he?”   
“He’ll fight you, but not until I say.”  
“Great, I piss you off and he’ll kick my ass.” He flicked the blood from his hand splattering it against the walls and floor. There was only the sound of scraping rock as Chute crawled out of the secondary cave. She sat down next to him eyeing the bite she had given him. “What?” Turning back to her human form she gently pulled back the cloth to get a better look. “I’m sorry about this.” Leaning in closer she started to lick at the wound cleaning the blood from his skin. Mikea tried to stay still as she gently ran her tongue across his shoulder. She could hear him groan a bit as she finished leaving the holes behind. Do to the care she took the bleeding had stopped. Looking back at Mikea he had his head leaning back against the wall as if he was asleep. A slight smile crossed her lips as she brushed some of his hair from his face. Grabbing her cloak she sat in his lap facing him. Wrapping the furred fabric around them she tucked her head into the place between his head and shoulder.   
The sleep this time was peaceful Mikea dreamed of a soft bed and Chute. She was curled up against him asleep and gently breathing. Reaching up to brush some of her hair away from her face he noticed his hand was different. His nails were claws and dark hair covered the tops of his fingers. When he looked back at Chute there were red streaks of blood where he had brushed her face. Yanking back the cover he was frightened when he saw the bed covered in blood. Across her stomach were deep scratches and he could almost see her guts. Scrabbling from the bed he saw a mirror hanging on the wall. It was not his face that he saw, it was a black wolf with blood covering its face.   
Startled Mikea woke up all most screaming until he felt Chute against him. He let out a few deep breaths before wrapping his arms around her. There was a light sigh that came from her lips as he started to rub his hands across her back. “Check on Cerberus, I need to sleep a bit longer.” She whispered. He carefully wrapped her in the cape and let her sleep on the ground. Climbing into the crack to the second cave he spotted a ball of black fur resting on the white fur blanket. Scooping up the blanket and the creature he went back to Chute. Sitting down he looked at Cerberus now in full wolf form. He looked like a black fluff ball with very thin silver patterns that looked like ivy crossing the darkness. He wanted to reach out and see if his fur was soft like Chutes under belly. Before he could do that there was a gentle nudge at his face. Looking over he was startled to see the long snout of the white mother wolf resting on his shoulder.   
“First time I’ve seen any wolf with that type of pattern.” She said.  
Sitting up she ran her nose under the baby’s head waking him. With a yawn and a stretch Cerberus wiggled in his arms. “Let him down, he needs to use those paws.” Chute said getting down on all fours to help her son stand if needed. Putting down the blanket the small wolf tried to stand falling down once before Chute nudged him back up. Mikea watched in amazement as Cerberus learned very quickly how to crawl and walk on all fours. Soon he was chasing his mother around the cave trying to catch her tail. Laughing she landed back into Mikeas lap letting him scratch behind her ears. “He seems to be fine, the fever is gone and he’s acting like a normal pup.” Cerberus ran up to them and carefully pushed under her arm to get to her breast. There was a little yelp from Chute as he started to feed making her jump. “What happened?” asked Mikea.  
“He’s got teeth…” There was a loud laugh from him as he hugged her around the neck. They sat there for a moment Chute letting him pet her neck and kiss her head. 

In the morning light Chute saw that the good amount of the remaining villagers wanted to get started on rebuilding. Andromeda offered to take care of Cerberus while she and Mikea went out and helped. It took 5 days to get the village able to live in again and the full moon was nearing. Odin had been keeping a close eye on the two as they worked around the village. “I see you don’t trust the elf.” Said Fenrire sitting down next to him handing him a drink.   
“I will have to admit, her last mate wasn’t the best pick.”  
“… Well she did what she thought was for the good of the pack.”  
“More like she was tricked…”  
“… You got me there, she locked me up before I did something stupid.” Chute was working across the street helping a shop keeper decorate the front of the store. Odin felt his heart skip a beat as she quickly ran from one side to the porch to the other hanging lanterns. “You still love her don’t you?” asked Fenrire. Odin quickly looked over at him and snarled. “That’s none of your business!”   
Chute could hear them arguing and she looked across the street at them. “If you guys are just going to argue why don’t you help with the decorations?”   
Mikea was out helping dig a ditch around the town with a few of the other humans and a couple of the werewolves. The wolves dug around the town first and the others cleared the dirt. Mikea stopped to wipe the dirt and sweat from his head. There was a young child about 7 years old bringing around a bucket of water. He looked a bit weird, his face seemed longer and his limbs were long as well. When he came closer he knew what was wrong, he was deformed. Somehow his wolf features had stuck and he looked half way between shifting.   
“Here.” He said putting down the bucket. When he reached to take out the cup a long whip like tail swished from behind him. There was a curtain of thin hair coming from it like some of the fancy dogs. When he gave the cup to him he noticed a fine covering of fur on his skin. “Your wandering about my looks?” Mikea nodded as the boy sat down.   
“Well how can I put it… You know how dogs are related to wolves. I’m just a mutation in the werewolf blood that happened to appear in me.”   
“Are your parents…”  
“They’re turned humans.” Mikea felt his hand start to shake as he dropped the cup. The boy startled jumped to his feet and backed off a bit as the nails on his hand turned black. Grabbing his wrist he stopped it from going farther. “You’ll turn soon.” Said the boy tilting his head to the side. Mikea nodded and headed for the town. He could feel a burning traveling up his arm and across his chest as he tried to look for Chute. The pain was starting to kick in as he spotted her. Stumbling a bit he ran for her and almost clasped at her feet but she caught him. “Your turning, we need to get you somewhere safe.” Chute told him as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held him up. She tried to get to the inns basement but Mikea was starting to get worse. One of the nearby buildings was a stable and she knew that one of the stalls was made from iron. Mikea let out a yell as his hands started to change. “Damn it.” She said moving him to the stable.   
Once inside she found the iron bared stable and locked herself and Mikea inside. He was pulling at his clothes trying to get them off and cool down. Chute quickly helped him as his voice started to change into a growl. Dark hair started to grow across his skin and his ears were getting longer. “Mikea…” Chute was tackled and laying in the hay now with Mikea over top of her. She could see in his eyes that the change was making him blind to what he was doing. Reaching up he ripped away her dress making her shift a bit into her wolf form in case she needed to fight him. To her surprise he didn’t do anything threating. His eyes watched her for a moment and their green color calmed her. Chute relaxed as he ran his hand down her face to her breast. She closed her eyes and arched her back pressing more of it into his palm. She could hear him growling as he brought one of her breasts to his mouth and began sucking on it. His teeth had become fangs and she could feel them scrape the sides of her nipples.  
“Mikea…” She could feel the warm milk from her breast leaking out as he continued making her body hot as well. Opening her eyes she noticed that he had changed more and his body was almost completely covered with black fur. She could tell he was trying to control the change by putting his mind on something other than the pain. Chute was more than happy to help out with that. Their love making was rough and animalistic and she slowly changed as he did to keep herself from any harm that he might do.   
Awakening sometime later she felt warm as a furred arm wrapped around her waist. Turning in his arms she was face to face with a large and handsome black werewolf. A long snout that was narrow making him almost streamline. His ears were much longer than a normal werewolf but that didn’t matter. Other than covered in thick muscle he was slim compared to other males. His legs were long and powerful looking and his tail was thick. She knew these traits, a runner, an assassin, a fast killer. Starting from the tip of his nose she ran her hands down his body getting a feel of his new form. She felt him stir as she came to the muscles on his stomach. “How are you feeling?” He opened he eyes and blinked a few times as he put his hands in front of his face.   
“Wow, is this what it feels like when you change?” She laughed and cuddled up to him. It felt as if her family was complete now. Perhaps it was what was nagging at the back of her mind that she needed. 

To be continued… 

Part 2-  
Chute unlocked the iron bars and let Mikea out being careful and not letting anyone see them. Changing herself into her own wolf form she ran for the nearby woods with him fallowing. When she stopped she could hear a growling noise coming from him. “That was my stomach.” She smiled and sat down next to him nudging her nose against his. “You need to hunt, being a werewolf requires a lot of energy.” Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something moving in the underbrush. It was a wild pig rooting for something in the dirt. “It’s looking for truffles, you should be able to catch it while it’s distracted.” He focused in on the creature slowly moving so it wouldn’t see him. Chute did the same but kept a few steps back so that he could hunt it on his own. In a flash of speed and accuracy he killed it before it had the chance to look up. Tearing into the side of it he ripped open its guts spilling them onto the forest floor.  
Chute watched as he ate his fill satisfied that her guess was right, he was a fast killer. The spot where the pig had been digging around in caught her nose and she went to take a look. Digging a bit deeper she was surprised to find a large black and white truffle stash. Pulling up a nearby may apple leaf she started collecting them. Mikea saw her digging up the find as he wiped the blood from his mouth. She had managed to dig up two arm loads of truffles that she carefully wrapped in the leaves. Leaving a few of them behind she reburied them so that some more could grow latter. With the dead pig nearby other animals would leave it alone.   
Getting back in town she had Mikea go back to the stable and gather his clothes while she took the truffles to the market. It was one of the last things getting fixed but stubborn dealers wanted their jobs back. One that started right away was a goblin named Dan. He was short compared to others in town, only standing about 4ft tall. But he always had what you needed before you knew you needed it. His shop was untouched by the fires do to a fire amulet that protected the structure. When she entered she was greeted by a set of armor that was made by elves. Even though there was no one in it the head moved and the arm waved. Shelves on one side were scattered with swords, shields, bows, staves, and various other weaponry. The middle of the shop had a tall shelf with jars filled with dragons’ blood, harpy feathers, hydra teeth, powdered vampire, and other parts. (strange that the powdered vampire jars were labeled with names…) behind the counter was an outstretched skin of a gold ram and the shredded skin of a dragon. Dan was working behind the desk trying to wrestle with a book that had teeth. “Damn monster book, I just wanted to feed you.” In one of his hands was an inkwell filled with red ink that had gotten splashed on his arm making it look as if he was bleeding.   
The book spotted Chute making it jump into her arms. She was amazed that the book had small legs on its corners and a tail that was apparently its bookmark. The thing started to purr as it rested in her arms. The eyes on the top of the cover started to close as she stroked the fur covered book. “Ah, those stupid monster books are a pain in the butt sometimes.” He said taking back the book and putting it on the shelf with a few other similar looking ones.   
“Dan?”  
“Yes, sweaty. What can I do for ya?” She picked up the packages of truffles and let him take a look. “Ah, these are good, very very good. I can get a good price from humans down south that like to eat these.” 

Mikea had managed to get dressed and started to head back to the inn where Andromeda was watching Cerberus. Out of nowhere someone slammed him into a nearby wall making him pull out a knife ready to attack. When a blazing blue eye flashed in the darkness he knew who had hit him. “Odin!?”   
“I don’t care what Chute had said, I want to kill you right here and now so I won’t have to see her suffer again.” Mikea was shocked as he let him go but didn’t break eye contact. “What do you mean again?” Odin growled and turned away to kick a wooden box. When he turned back his hair had fallen into his face making him look fierce. Mikea decided that Odin was only showing a threat display to intimidate him. Getting away from the wall he bearded his fangs and growled back at him.   
“Odin! Mikea!” It was Chute and she had a box tucked under her arm. “Odin, how dare you challenge my mate without my say so! Has my absence made you forget the rules!!” Odin backed off as she came closer. Looking over at Mikea and then back at him she shook her head and closed her eyes. “If you’re so desperate to challenge him…” Odin perked up looking at her. “You can fight him tomorrow.” Mikea jumped as he flicked back his hair and gave her a smile. Giving a low bow he ran off leaving Chute to keep an eye on him.   
“I swear he could be an alpha if he wanted to.” Mikea put his knives away glad that she had shown up at the right time. 

They got back to the inn and found that Andromeda had just put Cerberus asleep. Putting down the box Chute scooped him up and curled up on the bed. “What is in the box?” asked Mikea. Chute smiled as she buried her face into the pillows and tucked her son under her chin. Opening the gift a shiny silver colored armor was what was inside. The first piece was a face guard fitted for a werewolf. The other pieces were arm and leg guards. In the bottom of the box was a new short sword and a smaller box filled with truffles. Pulling the sword from its scabbard a flash of blue magic ran down the blade in an ivy pattern. Another flash of blue from the armor made him look at. The armor too had the ivy pattern but it was hidden. Picking up one of the arm guards the metal turned black and the blue ivy appeared. “Whoa…”  
“It’s a metal that turns black when the user is in battle. I figured that it would look nice on you.” Mikea smiled and put the armor down before taking off his shirt and climbing into the bed. Wrapping his arm around Cute and Cerberus he let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you… I have to ask. How strong is Odin?”   
“I’m not sure, he was able to take out a dark elf lord when he was my general. Now that he’s missing an eye he could be stronger.” Cerberus whined as he shifted into his wolf form and snuggled up to his mother. Laughing a bit Chute and Mikea shifted as well then started to drift into sleep. 

In the morning a crowd had gathered in the square because news of a fight over Chute. Siles and his wife spotted Chute and her family. “Is it true? Is Mikea going to fight Odin?”   
“Yes, why?”  
“Mikea, you have no idea what he’s capable of. He’s fought through hell to try and find her, you’ll be killed in a blink of an eye.” Siles said.  
Chute shook her head as she switched Cerberus from one arm to the other. “You should know better, I wouldn’t had chosen Mikea to be my mate if he wasn’t strong enough.” There was a shout as Odin appeared in the square. He was carrying a spear as four others fallowed him. Chute walked to where the fight was going to take place, Mikea closely followed. “Odin.”  
“Lady Chute, I’m here to prove that this outsider is not fit to be your mate.”  
“…You may try, but if he wins you are to return to your title of sun bear when you were chosen to be my general.”   
(Note: Sun bear is what she called Odin when he first became a werewolf do to the yellow fur.)  
Mikea watched as he nodded and handed his spear to one of the two women that fallowed him. The two were dressed in black feathers, had pitch black hair and eyes and looked the same. Mikea walked over to were Chute was standing and began to take off his sword and knife belts. “The first part of the fight will be fought as humans. Once either of you draws blood the fight will be as wolves.” Mikea didn’t like the idea of his blood being spilt in a fight but those were the rules. The first to give up was the loser, if he couldn’t make Odin give up he’d lose Chute.   
“Are you ready?” he could hear Odin yell. Taking off his tunic he handed it to Chute leaving him only dressed in a red sash and black leather pants. Odin had removed his tunic as well leaving him dressed in buck skin pants. As he got into a fighting stance Odin had to turn his head to the right so that he could see Mikea. Chute and Mikea noticed the action and to Mikea it was a chance to land a few hits to his right side. Odin was the first to make a move landing a punch to the left side of his face. Mikea was just fast enough to move with the hit making him only nick his ear. Quickly getting under his right arm Mikea punched him in the ribs making him stumble back.   
“I see you’re faster than you look.” Odin wheezed rubbing his bruised side. Mikea saw a change in his fighting stance as he made ready another attack. Out of nowhere he punched him in the chest before Mikea could block him. Coughing he felt as if he had been hit twice. “What the hell?” Chute had seen the attack and feared that Odin had picked up a few new and stronger moves. Odin walked in closer to keep it close combat, to his misfortune Mikea attacked with a fast kick to his leg. Odin looked pissed now as Mikea got to his feet. “Let’s just pass over the formality and just go at it?” asked Mikea. There seemed to be a smirk on Odin’s face as he agreed. Chute could feel Cerberus start to squirm in her arms as he watched his father fight. To most of the human part of the crowd they had a hard time keeping up with the fight. Mikea tried again to strike Odin’s right side. He felt contact making Odin jump away from him. Reaching up Odin found that his eye patch was missing and there was blood on his hand. Mikea stood there with the patch hanging from his fist as a streak of Odin’s blood covered his fingernails. Everyone watching held their breath as a few of the onlookers whispered.  
“Odin got cut…”  
“No one has ever made him bleed before…”  
“Odin is going to lose to the elf…”  
Odin wiped away the blood as his body started to turn into the yellow furred beast that he had seen on the night of the hunt. Mikea looked over at Chute as Cerberus was giving her a hand full trying to get lose. Odin rushed him while he wasn’t watching making him fly into part of the crowd. Odin waited until he could hear growling and the grinding of teeth. Out of the crowd a streak of black slammed into him making them both roll into the dirt. There was a sound of claws and yelping as fangs bit down into flesh and fur. When Odin managed to get Mikea off of him he was surprised at what he was looking at. Green eyes and flashing white teeth was all he could make out in the darkness. Mikea attacked again sinking his fangs into Odin’s shoulder. Quickly Mikea managed a few kicks to his opponent making Odin strike back and knock the wind out of him. Chute cringed as she watched to two go at it making her tail and ears appear. She wanted so badly to jump into the fight and defend her mate but the rules of her kind made it clear- When two males fight over a female, it is a fight between the beasts. There was no prize more sought after than her, humans, elf, wolves, no matter who she met they would fight to the death for her.   
Odin slammed Mikea into the ground pinning him down. “Give up, there’s no way you’ll ever beat me.”   
“Never…” he growled.  
“You’re going to lose her any way, at least with me I can protect her.” Odin dug his knee into Mikea’s side making him yelp in pain. Chute could see that Odin was forcing Mikea to give up and she knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more. Cerberus managed to push out of his mother’s grip and ran through the crowd to the edge of the fighting ring. “Daddy!!” he yelled making the two fighters stop and look at the boy. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he tried to hold back a cry. Mikea felt as if Odin had ripped his heart out. What would happen to his son if Odin won? Would he take him along with her or would he be shunned like he was as a child? Gritting his teeth Mikea pushed off the ground flinging Odin back and planting the hardest right hook he had ever thrown in his life to the side of his face. Odin didn’t get back up, one of the girls ran over to him. “He’s been knocked out cold… Mikea, you’ve won.”   
Chute ran from the crowd as there was a cheer from many of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that ever again.” He could feel two small arms wrapping around his leg making him look down into his son’s green and yellow eyes. Scooping him up the small boy tried to wrap his arms around his neck. “Daddy.” He said again pulling on his fur as he buried his face into the darkness. 

Mikea sat on the front porch of the inn still nursing the wounds from his fight with Odin. A few bruises on his face showed where he had been hit. Looking up when he saw someone step in front of him. “Looks like she chose a good mate this time.” It was Odin dressed in white and blue fabric that looked more suited for desert climate. His face was covered with a large bruise that covered most of his jaw. If he had given him a shiner as well he couldn’t tell from the eye patch. “I’m going to the Sothern lands to do some research. I know I’ve seen you’re kind of werewolf before, I just need to make sure before I tell Chute.”   
“Tell her, why?” Odin shook his head making Mikea a bit mad. “It’s nothing good or bad, it’s just that I’d like to know before others start trying to kill you.”  
“Kill me… because of Chute?”  
“Not just that, your son is going through his pup stage very fast. He’s only six months old and that was him that called out during our battle.”  
“Yes.” Odin tossed his blue scarf over his shoulder as he walked away. “Don’t worry if I find something out that could be a danger to either of you two I’ll let you know right away.” Mikea watched as he waved and walked over to the four that were at the fight. Once they were gone he could hear floorboards creaking and the familiar smell of his prize. Chute sat down next to him with Cerberus in her lap. The little boy giggled as he waved good bye to Odin. Mikea rubbed his head making him laugh more. “Odin is not an evil person, he just care’s for me like a protective brother.” Cerberus giggled as a ladybug landed on his arm. “Well if he’s like your brother than I’d hate to see your real brother.” Chute laughed leaning against him.  
“Would you like too?” 

TO BE CONTINUED- 


End file.
